1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel process prediction system and a computer program for predicting a process related to time required for travelling with a travelling means such as an airplane (hereinafter referred to as “transportation”).
2. Description of Related Art
When a person travels by using transportation such as an airplane or a train, he/she may predict in advance a traveling time required for using such transportation based on an operation schedule or the like of the transportation in order to plan a travelling schedule. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-282913 discloses a technology for predicting travelling time of the transportation based on an actual operating situation of the transportation. It is also possible to predict travelling time of an object such as baggage, as in the case of a person.